


One Of These Is Not Like The Others

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Insiders</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of These Is Not Like The Others

_____________________________________

She should feel bad about this, but pushes the guilt away as easily as the sheets being peeled back to accommodate them. She slides in first, shimmying to create more room beneath the blankets and he joins her scant seconds later, dropping down over her with a predatory rumble emanating from deep in his chest. "I've missed you," he purrs seductively, shouldering the rest of the covers aside.

She laughs, tipping her head back into the pillows. "Liar."

"I happen to be extremely serious," he promises, leaning in to run his tongue up the side of her neck like a cat licking cream. "I was in agony every waking moment."

"I just bet you were." Despite the tart rejoinder her arms come up to encircle his neck, fingers threading through short hair in dire need of combing. He scatters kisses down her collarbone, sliding a hand up to palm her breast before swiping his tongue over it once, twice… then he draws the nipple into his mouth and she arches up against his body in response. After performing the same service to her other breast, semi-erect cock pressed against her hip, he moves back up to kiss her. "We shouldn't."

"But we are."

He rolls off to one side suddenly and she rolls with him, lifting her face to his. He tastes like whiskey and chocolate as he kisses her, and she vaguely wonders where he's been and what he's been doing. His tongue swirls and feints with hers, and it ceases to matter. They roll again and now it's her who's on top, so she gives him a mischievous smile before sliding down between his legs. A playful lick has him stiffening to full erection, and another draws the slightest sigh from his throat. She wants to hear more and runs her tongue up the sensitive underside of his phallus before holding him between her thumb and forefinger to lick at the swelling head. More sighs reward her, the last deepening into a groan as she concentrates her efforts on the leaking tip of his engorged penis.

She teases him with feather-like flicks of her tongue until his hips are jerking beneath her hands, then takes him into her mouth and begins to suck. He sighs out her name as she bobs up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock and occasionally taking him so deep that her forehead rests on his muscled abdomen. He rears up, fingers tugging at her hip to turn her – she releases him from her mouth with an obscene slurping sound that makes them both grin, and allows him to resettle her knees on either side of his shoulders.

Returning to her task, she moans around her mouthful as he lifts his torso from the mattress and begins to lick between her legs. Strong hands knead her hips as he nuzzles his tongue into her folds, finding the hardened kernel of her clitoris and sucking at it carefully. The erratic thrusting of his hips fall into rhythm with her own and she grinds herself into his mouth shamelessly as the tremors begin deep within her body. He tongues her clit firmly, holding her in place as her climax hits with the force of a freight train and makes her call his name frantically, rocking against him.

Her trembling limbs give up trying to support her and she collapses over him, letting him flip her over and settle between her thighs. He surges forward until their bodies connect with a jolt that simultaneously widens her eyes and narrows his. Her breath hisses from her lungs as he begins a slow rolling of his hips, leaning forward on arms corded with muscles that bunch and flex as he continues the near-torturous shallow thrusts that mimic her earlier teasing. She opens her mouth to protest just as he drives in deep, resettling his arms on either side of her face and shoving her legs wider with his knees until she's spread wide beneath him.

Another of the languorous kisses that never fail to make her pulse race, and he's slamming into her with enough force to bruise. The heat that rekindles in her belly is a match for the white-gold fire that flashes to life in his eyes, burning ever hotter as his movements gain in speed. Another climax shudders its way through her as he buries himself deep within her, the sound of his resonating multi-tonal groan filling her ears as he achieves orgasm. The glow of intense arousal slowly fades from his eyes as he slips from her body, rolling off her and onto his back with a satisfied hum as his seed slowly drips from between her legs to dampen the sheets. "That was adequate," he sighs out, only the quick flirt of his eyes towards her betraying the tease.

"Go to hell." She curls up close to him, scooting down to rest her head on his bare chest.

Her eyes drift closed as his long fingers begin to comb through her hair slowly. "Come now; it's far more fun here."

The irony of the situation is far from lost on her as she lies content in his arms, luxuriating in the feel of being wanted by - of all things - a System Lord. Well, a copy of one, anyway. His fingers trail up her spine to cup the back of her head and she nestles her cheek into the hollow just beneath his collarbone as she prepares to sleep.

The next time Samantha Carter opens her eyes, she's alone in the large bed and the only indication that he was ever there is the scent of his skin lingering amid the rumpled sheets. She showers quickly and throws on the spare set of clothes she's brought with her, smiling slightly as she recalls his amusement upon being told of the 'walk of shame'. A generous tip is left for the cleaning staff as Sam slips out the door and down to where she parked her bike the night before; the ride back to Colorado Springs gives her time to reflect on her lack of common sense, but she's done this too many times before to be swayed by the puzzled and faintly accusing looks she receives from Daniel and the others.

The briefing with General Landry begins with matching file folders passed around the big conference table, and Sam works to bite back a smile when she sees that the upcoming mission is once again focusing on Baal's seemingly countless clones.

She wonders if this one is hers.

  


~_fin_~  
_________________________________________________

  



End file.
